Why Me?
by Silverdemonwolf
Summary: Sesshoumaru in order to get out from taking a mate makes a contact for Inuyasha's mating with a wolf demon's son. KougaInuyasha mpreg and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Why Me?**

**By: Silverdemonwolf**

Warnings: This will have yaoi so if you don't like then please don't read I don't want flames. You've been warned.

**Pairings: Inuyasha and Kouga so far maybe more pairings later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Katsuya is the OC created by Spiritraven. **

**A/N: I would like to thank Spiritraven for allowing me to use Katsuya for my fic. She's a great writer and if you haven't read Second Chances or a New Life then you need too. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter One:**

Sesshoumaru ignored the other Lords as they glared at him. He was now at the age to take a mate and have heirs for the Western Lands and he had no plans to mate Sesshoumaru was fine being alone with no female or male missing up his life. "I have no need for a mate. Inuyasha is the heir to the Western Lands."

"He is a useless hanyou Sesshoumaru, surely you do not want him as your heir?" Ryu said with silver eyes filled with anger. He was a bear youkai and the Lord of the Southern Lands.

"Inuyasha can tear you apart stupid bear." Katsuya Lord of the Northern Lands and father of Kouga smirked at the other demon. "Hell that hanyou is almost equal in strength to Kouga."

Ryu growled. "Kouga is weak so I'm not surprised if he's at the same level of a hanyou."

"Really then how is it Kouga was able to send your son home with his tail between his legs?" Katsuya grinned when the bear youkai bared his fangs. "Sesshoumaru even has a hard time trying to defeat his brother." Katsuya turned his head to face the Taiyoukai. "I do want to ask why you want Inuyasha to be your heir? I thought you hated him?"

"Inuyasha has proven himself as worthy of the Inu clan of the West." Sesshoumaru wasn't one to answer questions, but Katsuya was a friend of his late father and was at least three thousand years older then him. Katsuya is the only demon that was allowed to get away with treating him like a pup. "The pups of Inuyasha will also become heirs when he mates."

"I have nothing against Inuyasha, however Sesshoumaru your brother is rumored to love the miko he travels with should they have pups they would be more ningen then youkai. The Western Lands will be weaken." Asuma a kitsune youkai and Lord of the Eastern Lands told the younger Lord.

"The kitsune is right, Sesshoumaru?" Katsuya knew Sesshoumaru didn't want to be tried down, but he might not have a choice. "Inuyasha must marry a youkai and no bitch will have him." He has heard how the Inu females of Sesshoumaru's pack spoke about Inuyasha.

Ryu smiled pleased that he has won or so he thought. "My daughter would be more then happy to become your mate, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed now he knew why the bear youkai has been pushing him to mate. He wanted his daughter the ugly and spoiled Mitsu to become his mate. Sesshoumaru would rather mate Jaken then her. "I am the head of this clan and who Inuyasha mates is also my choice. I will find a strong mate for my half brother. How about Kouga, Katsuya?"

"Sesshoumaru how will there be heirs if you allow Inuyasha to mate Katsuya's son?" Asuma leaned back against his chair wondering if the inu had lost his mind.

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk. "My brother is a bearer."

Katsuya almost spit out the tea he just drank when he heard Sesshoumaru. He quickly forces his tea down his throat and looked at the Taiyoukai. "How is it I've never known about this, Sesshoumaru?"

"Father wanted it kept quiet." And with good reason since the pups of a bearer were very powerful. Inuyasha would be hunted because of his gift some because of fear and others because of wanting him to have their pups. "Kouga would be prefect and it would unite the North and West."

It was a good idea and Kame knew that brat of his did need a mate Kouga was the same age as Sesshoumaru. Katsuya was tired of hearing his son talk about the miko he wanted as a mate. "Alright, we agree my son Kouga will be the mate of Inuyasha."

"I will have the contact written at once." Sesshoumaru was pleased even knowing Inuyasha was going to throw a fit. Oh well, the hanyou will learn his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Inuyasha knew there was going to be trouble the moment he laid eyes on the green toad thing that followed his ass of a brother around. "What the hell do you want?"

Jaken glared at the hanyou not wanting to come on this mission in the first place, but Sesshoumaru-sama ordered it done. "I have a message from Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What's does Sesshoumaru want with Inuyasha?" Kagome seen how the Taiyoukai would ignore his brother these days wanting nothing to do with him. So why now is he making contact?

"That is none of your business human." Jaken took out the scroll from his robe and handed it over to Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru-sama says it cannot be broken because of pack law. You are ordered to return to the Western Lands at once."

"Inuyasha what is going on?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshoumaru would do this to him. There never liked each other and now to keep from being mated he made a deal with the wolves. "I'm going to be mated."

"Mated that's like marriage right?" Kagome knew that when demons marry they stay that way forever. Only if a mate dies can they take another and at other times they would follow there loved one in death.

Inuyasha nodded, not liking this at all and another thing was he couldn't get out of it. As the older brother and leader of their pack Sesshoumaru had full control. "Thing the bastard I'm coming." Jaken nodded and ran off away from the pissed off hanyou.

"We're going to the Western Lands?" Kagome asked not knowing what to think about what was happening.

"No, I'm taking you to Kaede's this is something I have to do on my own Kagome." That and there were too many demons in his pack that hated humans. She could be hurt.

"I'm going with you Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't going to let her friend face this alone. She no longer believed herself in love with him, but he was still her best friend and she would do anything for him like he would for her.

Inuyasha smiled, he was lucky to face a friend like Kagome. Now that Naraku was dead they had to find the last two missing jewel shards. They had all the others even the ones from Kouga. "Kagome it isn't going to be safe. There are many demons that live in the Western Lands that hate humans just as much as Sesshoumaru does."

"I'll be okay, Inuyasha." Kagome knew Inuyasha would protect her and surely that can't hate humans that much since Sesshoumaru has a human ward.

There was no talking her out of it, he had to take her with him or she'll follow on her own and that was even more dangerous. "Fine."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and followed the hanyou knowing this was going to be different from their other adventures.

Kouga looked at his father in complete disbelief at what he was just told. His father signed a contack with the Lord of the Western Lands for him to mate his younger brother whom just happened to be Inuyasha. "Have you gone mad?"

"What you're langegue pup." Katsuya growled at his son for the disrespect. The boy needed to learn more manners. "I did what was best for our Lands. Inuyasha is able to have pups and is strong, he will be a good mate for you."

"I already have a mate in mind." Kouga said thinking about Kagome. He always believed she would give in and become his mate after she admitted she only cared about Inuyasha as a friend or brother.

"Ah, yes the miko." There was no way Katsuya was going to let that match happen. Kouga would get bored with the girl and wolves mate for life. "Not for you brat. Trust me on this."

Why did his father have to treat him as a pup and not the adult demon he was now? Kouga was around the same age as Sesshoumaru and yet he still didn't get the respect he craved. Kouga even helped in the fight with Naraku and still his father treated his a child. "I always trust you father, but Inuyasha hates me."

Katsuya snorted, what did the pup know? "He has no choice and neither do you. We'll leave for the Western Lands tomorrow morning so be ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready." Kouga wasn't going to let his father get away with this, he was going to make his life a living hell. He smirked when he thought of some of the pranks he can pull on him.


End file.
